A Terrible, Yet Still Awesome, Day
by Sand-wolf579
Summary: It's sometime's hard to be an optimistic person all the time, especially when dealing with things like High School, bullies, and overbearing parents. But, somehow, Fred makes it work.


**Hello readers, and welcome to my story. You know, I've noticed a severe lacking in stories about Fred, so I decided to contribute my own. I hope it's good.**

 **I don't own Fred, or anything else from Big Hero 6.**

The day started off well enough, the same way as any morning did. Fred was sprawled on the couch in his room, fast asleep. He often slept on the couch, partially because it was conveniently right by his video games that he liked to play till the late hours of the night. And partially because he thought his bed was way too soft to actually sleep on. Even though he was sleeping on the couch, Fred was still incredibly comfortable and sound asleep. Nothing could bother him now.

 _*Knock. Knock. Knock.*_ "Master Frederick, are you awake?" Heathcliff's voice came from outside the room. Fred groaned and tried to roll over, though because he was sleeping on a couch, that didn't work so well. He ended up falling onto the floor, which woke him right up.

Fred cursed under his breath as he picked himself up off the floor. Stupid morning. Why did it have to come and ruin his day like that? Oh well, it wasn't like there was anything he could do to change it now. He was awake, so he might as well get started with his day.

Fred stumbled over to where he had unceremoniously dropped his backpack the day before. He did a quick check over to see if he had all the stuff he would need for school that day, because the last thing he wanted to do was to forget something, because then Heathcliff would have to bring it to him, which would just cause a whole lot of trouble that he wasn't in the mood for dealing with.

As he looked through his bag he found a paper that listed several different colleges in San Fransokyo, and a date next to each of them. Fred grew slightly annoyed just looking at the list, because it was really a pain in the butt. Everything about school was beginning to be a pain in the butt.

That was what the list was for, for school. Fred was a senior in High School, and like every other senior, the importance of college and the future was constantly being shoved in his face, and it was really starting to bug him.

Getting the kids to go to college was so important that San Fransokyo High School had a program of sorts for the honor classes. Basically it was a chance for them to tour different campus' of all different types of schools. Most students enjoyed these opportunities, Fred though found it a waste of time.

At first he had thought that checking out the different colleges would be cool, and help him decide which one to go to, or even if he wanted to go to college at all. But all of them were basically the same, like High School, but more boring, and harder. In fact, the only thing he had decided because of these campus tours was that he probably wasn't fit for college. He just wasn't smart enough.

In the majority of Fred's classes, he was barely scraping a passing grade. In all except three. He was doing great at Art, so great that he spent most of his time in his other classes drawing, which explained why his other grades were less than great. Fred also excelled in English and actually had two classes for it. Creative Writing, which was by far his favorite class. And the Honor's English class, which explained why he had to go through these stupid campus tours in the first place.

Well, at least he didn't have many left to bear through. In fact, according to Fred's schedule, he only had one more. The San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. A school that centered around science. And, since Fred's least favorite class was Science, he couldn't imagine that he would enjoy the tour.

It was a shame, really. Because before Fred began going to school (He had been home schooled until he was 15) he had loved science and what it could do. Some of the best heroes in his comics were the ones that were able to do what they did because of incredible science, not incredible powers.

Fred was highly disappointed when he began really going to school and learning about 'real' science. All the How's and the Why's and the Who's of science. Fred didn't care about that stuff though, he cared about the What of science. He wanted to see science being used to break past all the limits of what was possible.

Unfortunately, that wasn't what they learned about. Instead they were taught about how the limits were broken in the past, which was cool and everything. But Fred wanted to see limits being broken _today._

Instead, he would spend today going to some stupid science school to listen to a bunch of nerds talk about technical things that went over his head. Well, at least he only had to deal with it in the morning, after that, the school day would continue like normal. When that was over he could come home, relax, and enjoy the fact that it was Friday, which meant no school for the next few days.

First though, he had to make it through today.

Fred shoved the schedule back in his backpack, which he slung over his shoulder. He then quickly put on a pair of shoes and headed for the kitchen. He didn't bother changing clothes because, honestly, he didn't see the need to. If he could get by with wearing one pair of underwear for four days, then he could definitely deal with wearing the same outfit to school that he had worn and then slept in the day before. And if other kids didn't like it, well, that was just too darn bad for them, wasn't it?

"What's up, Heathcliff?" Fred said cheerfully as he entered the kitchen and dropped his backpack on the floor. The butler nodded at him then went back to cooking breakfast, which consisted of eggs, bacon, and toast. It was simple, but it looked and smelled delicious. Fred watched Heathcliff for a moment before shrugging and going to the pantry and getting out a box of his favorite sugary cereal.

He poured himself a bowl of cereal, sat down at the counter, and began eating. Heathcliff looked at Fred with an exasperated expression, and Fred just grinned back.

"So I take it you won't be eating the breakfast I made for you this morning." Heathcliff commented as he brought the food over and put it down on the counter. Fred looked over at him strangely.

"What are you talking about, that's your food." Fred said as he snatched a piece of bacon.

"Yes, clearly." Heathcliff raised an eyebrow at him. Fred just shrugged and helped himself to more bacon. That was just how they did things when it was just him and Heathcliff. Heathcliff would make him food, Fred would find something else to eat, Heathcliff would eat the food he had made for Fred, so as to not waste it. Except for the really good parts, those, Fred ate as he pleased. Which was why Heathcliff had made twice as much bacon then he normally would, so that there was some for both of them.

As Fred ate, Heathcliff spoke to him, reminding him of anything he needed to know, but had probably forgotten. Fred didn't pay attention to what was being said to him though. He just let his mind wander. Until one of Heathcliff's reminders sort of struck him in the face.

"-And your parents are calling this afternoon, so be sure to return home directly after school." Fred nearly choked on his cereal when he heard those words.

"Hang on...What?" Fred coughed.

"Your parents are calling this afternoon." Heathcliff repeated. "And you mother does not like to be kept waiting, so I suggest you be here on time."

"Yeah, fine." Fred grumbled, his mood plummeting. He hated it whenever his parents called or wrote him while they were away on business. Okay, that was only half true. Fred loved when his dad contacted him, because his dad actually cared about him and wanted to know what was going on in his life. His mother on the other hand, not so much.

Whether she was home or not, all Fred ever heard from his mother was that he wasn't doing good enough and needed to try harder. That he needed to behave as he should. And, worst of all, to stop reading those foolish comics of his and get his head out of the clouds. Fred was getting sick of it. His mother was never around and was barely part of his life, so what gave her the right to try to dictate the way he lived? It just wasn't fair.

Well, he couldn't just keep focusing on what was fair or not, or he was going to be late for school. Fred gathered his things and, before heading off, returned to his bedroom. He could tell that today was going to be a long day, so he might as well go prepared.

Fred grabbed his favorite comic book ever. Yeah, reading that would definitely put some much needed awesomeness in his day. Comic book in hand, Fred went to the front door, ready to leave. Heathcliff was waiting in the hall for him, and he was holding Fred's backpack.

"Thanks." Fred said, taking his backpack. He put his comic book inside with the rest of his stuff. "Hey, Heathcliff, can you make taco's for dinner tonight?" Fred asked eagerly.

"Of course, master Frederick." Heathcliff answered.

"Awesome." Fred grinned and held out his fist. Heathcliff, of course, returned the fist bump.

"Alright, let's get this day started!" Fred exclaimed enthusiastically as he left to walk to school. Sure, he wasn't looking forward to going to the stupid science school, or to normal school, and he most definitely wasn't looking forward to talking to his mother. But he had his comic book, and he would be having taco's for dinner, so at least he had those going for him.

Yep, today was going to be a good day, he just knew it.

 **Oh my stinking gosh, that was a lot harder to write than it should have been. Seriously. Hopefully the other chapters won't be as difficult. I hope I'm doing okay as far as character writing goes. I feel like Fred's okay, but Heathcliff is pretty difficult. I mean, hello, the man has all of** _ **one line**_ **!**

 **So, yeah. I should have another chapter up soon.**


End file.
